User blog:Bassmech20608/Breaking 1000% Bonus, FINALLY!!! :-D
Well, it took awhile (and more real world money spent on Boatloads of Donuts than I'd like to admit) but I finally got my Bonus Percentage over 1000% (1000.51% to be exact, for some odd reason). YIPPIEEE!!! I wasn't too worried that there would be a cap at 999% or 1,000%, but it was a possibility. I was at 906.50% (the .50% from the BBQ Pig Premium Decoration I bought recently that gave me 2.50% additional bonus) and had just moved my Jet Engine Bikes into easy to count groups to confirm my previous total of 363 of them, and to make room for the 47 new Jet Engine Bikes I would need to get to 1000% plus. I bought another Boatload of Donuts and then proceeded to buy 47 J.E.B.s all in one go. I then took a deep breath and went to check my Conform-O-Meter, expecting to see 1000.50%, but instead I saw 1000.51%!?!?!? I guess it's the old round up error I've been seeing for awhile now (the game rounds up to to the next dollar and XP when your bonus percentage gives a non-integer result, but ever since I got my Bonus Percentage into the high hundreds I have been noticing the game rounding up and adding an extra XP and/or dollar even when the percentage bonus should give an integer result). I might put a few things in to Inventory to bring my Bonus Percentage back below 1000 temporarily and see what happens (edit: I did this and the extra .01% was added at 990%, at 988% it was normal but once I brought the total back to 990% I got the mystery 0.01%, making it 990.01%, not sure why the game does this). I was making good steady progress towards saving my Cash up to get it to 1 Billion, but the frequent updates of the past couple weeks have caused me to spend some on the buildings and other items in the updates, not to mention sinking some Cash into Bonus Levels for free Donuts after Levels 44 and 45 came out and reset the XP per Bonus Level back down. We were overdue for some new content, but part of me hoped for a break from New Content Updates till after the Clash of Clones 2014 Event ends on 7 October 2014. The new season starts soon, this coming Sunday, and looking at previous years I expect some sort of Promotional tie-in to happen, maybe even with the Family Guy, Quest for Stuff game (especially as we have the one hour Simpsons-Family Guy crossover episode on Sunday). I haven't tried the Family Guy game get, even though I am a fan of the show (it's close, but I think I like The Simpsons a wee bit more), I just haven't had the time to play it too. Maybe someday I will give it a try and juggle playing both games. Hopefully there will be more time between New Levels for awhile, so I can go back to saving up towards 1 Billion Cash, and maybe they can pull back on the new buildings costing so darn much. I will be pulling in a bit more Cash and XP now that my Bonus Percentage is much higher, and once my Elixir Mixers and Treasure Chests switch from producing Elixir and Gold to Cash and Experience I will see my Daily Revenue go up a bit more. The recent Land Expansion has helped too, opening up room to move some things around and place all the new Buildings and Decorations, and some additional Houses and other regular buildings to get some additional Money and XP. I still hope to post a detailed blog post on House Farming soon, in the meantime I have put a short summary in my Tips & Tricks section of my main wall. I also am working on a post about how to be a good neighbor, inspired in part by some posts others have made, and by questions some have asked, and just from observations I've been making while visiting my neighbors. Category:Blog posts